calafornia_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
DisneyWiki:Do's and Don'ts
Adding articles Please do not add an article, then add nothing to it. There have been several cases of articles with no content that have been deleted as of late. This article is one that has content with gibberish spam, while this one features proper content showing the proper way to edit. Also do not add fan fiction or speculation on this wiki. Plagiarism On the other hand, do not steal articles from other wikis to make an article more full. They have worked hard, and it is lazy, uncreative, and unacceptable to take their articles and place them on the Disney wiki in the exact same words. We will allow you to copy and paste as long as you immediately paraphrase the entire article. Any articles posted after the date of November 22, 2013 that are confirmed to be plagiarism will be removed. Before you create an article, you must create a sandbox first before making an edit to avoid getting blocked due to plagiarism. We strive for creativity here; after all it was Walt Disney himself who said "Disneyland will never be completed. It will continue to grow as long as there is imagination left in the world.” Any place that follows in the dreams of Walt Disney is Disneyland. To make this wiki thrive we must use our imaginations and create quality articles. Images Editing You can edit if you know what is correct. People who choose to place fake info, replace or add content with gibberish (dhfa78dfaigt7fys8867ae8ghyb 7hvadbm hewnilt6ygjJ*^H5rftgj8vb7h^H*R%&T^, DgAVSDIUFVSDB87frtgwej8f, and aew7igj8uiehwieutj23gwqrf87w8sjeafhs for example) will have their account suspended for a total of 3 days. Users who choose to ignore any warnings and keep doing such actions, despite being blocked before, will be blocked for a longer amount of time until they are blocked permanently. Please try to talk it out with other users in a peaceful manner if you do think that any edit that you have made is correct, but another user(s) keeps on undoing it, instead of going into an "editing war" with them. Cussing Any sort of impolite behavior like threatening one's safety, foul words, profanity, and derogatory terms will not be tolerated in any form and will result in a 3-month block. If you see such, undo their edit and please report to Kariyamasaki12, Piglet98, Fubuki shirou13, as soon as possible. Moving names Do not change names to gibberish names (ex. Lilo to sdjhfdsj). You will be warned, and if necessary, blocked for the vandalism. Videos Videos will not be allowed due to severe copyright standards. Only on the MediaWiki videos will they be allowed as on the main page. However, you can get images off the videos to place on a page that makes sense (E.G., a image of Lilo on her gallery, but NOT an image of Mabel on Vanellope von Schweetz's gallery.) Re-adding the videos will cause them to be deleted and you will be warned. If you add them again, a 1-week block will be issued. Categorization Please refrain from adding trivial and oddly specific categories to character pages. It can get very cluttered and ridiculous at times. Also, categories named solely as movie titles are for the franchise in general and holding their character category, not just a place to dump the characters and have two categories serving the same purpose. Message Walls and chatting Please don't be rude and cuss or insult other users on the Chat or the Message Wall, or you will be blocked. On chat, please refrain from using curse words, with the exception of "heck". If used, one will receive an instant kick. If repeated, a ban from the chat. For more regulations about the chat, please refer to this. Other Things You Should Know... It should be noted that The Walt Disney Company is a very large, multi-billion dollar corporation, and has many franchises that cover many miscellaneous subjects. However, just because Disney may own the rights to a particular character, or own stock in a third party, does not mean that you can go write willy-nilly about such things. A good example is the A&E Television Networks; Disney only owns some of the network's stock. Therefore, you may not go and write articles about shows that air on the network like Duck Dynasty, as it wouldn't be appropriate for this wiki. Also, a lot of times there are rumors about movies, TV shows, or even Disney acquiring other companies that eventually might become bogus (like the rumor of Disney buying out Hasbro: it was totally false!) If something is targeted as a "rumor", please talk about it on the Forum or write a blog post about it, but''' DO NOT''' write an article about it! You will be subject to your account being blocked if you write an article about such topics/content! Happy editing! Category:Disney_Wiki Category:Community